Battlefield 1942: Paw Patrol's War
The Fan Game Battlefield: Cartoon wars is a fan custom mode of the Battlefield 1942 Factions Allied # Paw Patrol # USA # USSR # UK Axis # Germany Maps # Barkingburg # Adventure Bay Beachhead # Adventure Bay: Ruins # Wake Island # Libyan Training Grounds # Gazala # The Lookout(Salerno) # Omaha Beach # War Story PAW PATROL ROLLS OUT! * Operation Battleaxe- Paw training * Gazala- A Dessert Assignment * Iwo Jima- A caring Tag-up * Wake Island-Defenders of the Front * Market Garden-Chase's Final Mission * GuadalCanal-Paw patrol's Island Worktogether * Battle of Midway-The End of the War The Second Operation * Anzio- A call from Everest * Salerno-Insurection * Monte Cassino- The Retake of the Monastery * Operation Husky-Paw Patrol Strike! Paw Weapons of WW2 * Eagle's Nest- Marshall's Offensive * Gothic Line-Tracker's Helping Paw * Hellendorn- Rescue El Capitan * Kbley Airfield-The Assault on the Airfield * Essen- Paw Patrol's Last Strike! Bonus Campaign Mission Paw: Save the Cities When Sweetie Allies the German Empire to take the Crown of Barkingburg and dominate the fronts. It's up to the paw patrol to retake the crown and stop Sweetie and the Germans * Tobruk(Axis)- Barkingburg Conquest! * Omaha Beach-Mission Paw's Opening * Kharkov-Retake the fallen City * Stalingrad-Capture of the Sundered Crown * Berlin-Sweetie's forces defeated * Tobruk(Allies)- Save the Crown 'Battlefield 1942: Actual Campaign' * Operation Battleaxe=Paw Patrol's Involvement at War * Gazala=Rocky and Skye's Crusade * Wake Island=Marshall's Defense of the Island * Kursk=Ryder's Aid for the Russians * Tobruk=Guardian of the Barkingburg Crown * Battle of Midway=Zuma and Skye's Naval Battle * Stalingrad=A Rocky Capture * El Alamein= Tracker's Dessert War * Guadalcanal=Zuma's Aid * Kharkov=Retake of the Fallen City * Omaha Beach=Adventure Bay Retake * Bocage=Ryder's hedge offense * Operation Market Garden=Chase's Final Mission * Battle of the Bulge=Everest's Mountain Standoff * Berlin=Fall of the German Empire * Iwo Jima=Paw Patrol's End of War Pirate's Treasure Quest * Battle of Midway=Treasure Map Located * Iwo Jima=Rescue the Captain * Omaha Beach=Allied Breach! * Assault on Crete=Defense on Crete * Wake Island=Paw Patrol's Final Hold! Mission Paw:Pups Fights For the Battle throne Since the Episode Pups Save the Royal Throne: Sweetie takes the throne and now the Paw Patrol must do whatever it takes to get the crown across the Pacific and Western Front. * Omaha Beach=For the Throne(Allies) * Gazala=Sweetie's Hijack(Axis) * Battle of Midway=In Pursuit(Allies) * Guadalcanal=Carlos and Tracker:Aid for the Mission(Allies) * Battle of the Bulge=Jake and Everest: The Encounter on Arctic(Allies) * Wake Island= Aerial Defense(Allies) * Bocage=Tizz and Dizz(Allies) * Iwo Jima=The Final Battle of the War Pairs on the 4 theaters 2 Pups are now going in pairs to help the allies gain the hold and secure the Four Fronts. along with their friends to join them to finish the war. Eastern Front=Russian Offensive * Marshall-Stalingrad * Rocky-Kursk Western Front=A chilly war * Skye-Bocage * Tracker-Battle of Belguim Pacific Front=Scorched Defensive * Zuma-Wake Island * Chase-GuadalCanal African Front=Dessert Warfare * Rubble-El Alamein * Everest-Gazala Final Hold on the Four Fronts * Carlos-Pacific: Iwo Jima * Alex-Eastern Europe:Kharkov * Ryder-Africa: Tobruk * Katie-Western Europe: Market Garden * Paw Patrol- Bonus: Italian Front Hoedown * Chase, Rubble, Zuma-Battle for Salerno * Skye, Ryder, Tracker-Monte Cassino * Everest, Rocky-Operation HuskyCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games